Kruex
The Kruex are an ancient race of sentient insect like creatures. They have been seen as pests by Dark Elves until they discovered how to craft weapons using other creature’s bodies as the materials. History For years, these giant insects lived isolated in caves beneath old ruins or those that have been left unexplored. After a Dwarf excavation team broke through into one of their most ancient hives, the Kruex discovered the new modern world. The creatures soon found their way to Dark Elf cities where they also discovered the art of weapon smithing. Instead of traditional iron and steel, the Kruex used weapons made from animal bone,teeth, claws, and hides. Their armor, reinforcing their own tough chitin, is made in the same manner. The Kruex soon started a territorial campaign against the Dark Elves. There was an equal number of losses and victories for both sides. Whenever the Kruex claimed a city, the city soon fell prey to their strange webbing. Stone was covered with a strange fleshy substance and webs filled the streets. The cities lost to the Kruex are rarely visited and sometimes forgotten. Variations The Kruex are classified at birth and given the role they will play in the hive by the Kruex Taskmaster. * Kruex Warrior- the lowest form of Kruex in the monarchy. The Kruex warriors have four spider like legs and two taloned arms. They wield power Kruex battle axes and swords made from Vilefang bones, teeth and hide. * Kruex Spitters- Kruex Spitters are the long range troops of the Kruex Hive. They appear to be mantis like in appearance and unlike their warrior counterparts, prefer to take a quadrupedal stance. The Spitters shoot streams of acid that can travel at least 10 yards. * Kruex Snipers- a subspecies of Kruex Spitters. They have a similar appearance to normal Spitters but they have darker colored skin and chitin. They can also fire 10 yards farther. * Kruex Brute- these are the living siege engines of the Kruex. They resemble massive rhino beetles with wings. The brutes are able to tear through even the toughest of stone like a knife through flesh. * Kruex Slashers- Kruex slashes are the Kruex’s strangest rank. While these Kruex do have mantis claws and a very insect like appearance similar to a warrior but with only two clawed legs. But these Kruex have a disturbing yet simple ability. By folding their wings, they can cover their forms making them appear to be cloaked humans. The only clue to give away a Slasher is the odd clicking they occasionally make with their mandibles. * Kruex Trapweavers- Trapweavers are the Kruex’s guerilla warfare experts. These massive Kruex are similar to tarantulas in appearance. The Trapweavers used their silk to create snares and nets stronger than steel. Besides their incredibly strong silk, their burrowing abilities allow them to create massive underground tunnel networks for Kruex forces. * Kruex Centurions- Kruex Centurions are the royal guards for the hierarchy of the Hive. They seem to share a body structure with normal warriors but have two legs like a Slasher and four arms. The wield weapons coated in Vaportooth venom. Their armor is made from Vaportooh hide and chitin from Cavecrawlers. * Kruex Riders- Kruex Riders are lankier versions of Centurions but they wield spears made from Cavecralwer tails. They have a large supply of them on their backs held in a quiver made from Trapweaver Silk. They also use shields made from the chitin of Cavecralwers. Their mounts are Vilefangs, powerful underground predators the size of a horse. Vilefangs have strong jaws, capable of tearing through weak and moderate shields. * Kruex Acolytes- Kruex Acolytes share the same build as Centurions but are the inner circle warriors for the Taskmaster itself. While they do not wield weapons, they are some of the few Kruex that practice magic. * Kruex Taskmaster- Every hive has a Taskmaster to decide what role the young Kruex larva take as soon they come into existence. The Taskmaster towers over the lower Kruex in strength, intelligence and height. The Taskmaster has six clawed arms, four taloned legs, and two giant wings. Normally the Taskmaster stays in the Hive and is one of the few Kruex to practice magic besides the Acolytes. * Kruex Matron- Should one venture into the heart of a Kruex Hive, they would find the Matron, then again, no one has actually ventured that far into a Kruex Hive. Only images of the Kruex Matron have been found and they suggest that the Matron resembles an ant queen. The offensive capabilities of a Matron are unknown as no one has engaged it in a fight. The Taskmaster serves the Matron faithfully as an advisor and a second in command. Category:Monsters Category:Lore